Coffe and Conversation
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Aussie73. C'est l'heure pour un peu de clarté. suite de 'A to Z'


**Coffee and Conversation**

**Auteur**** : Aussi73**  
Traducteur : Aybarra  
Catégories : Romance/Humour  
Résumé : C'est l'heure pour un peu de clarté ! Suite de 'A to Z'.  
Rating : Teens

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Note du traducteur : Un grand merci à Sam-star et à Bibiche pour leur aide.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Partie 1**

Considérant combien les gens l'avaient asticotée pendant des années pour qu'elle ait une vie – eh bien, surtout le Général O'Neill – Sam trouva qu'il était difficile d'obtenir un congé maintenant qu'elle voulait effectivement quitter la montagne.

_Je crois que cela vient sous la rubrique ironie,_ songea-t-elle d'un air maussade alors qu'elle quittait le bureau du Général Landry. Elle en était venue très près de l'insubordination quand il avait refusé sa requête pour la troisième fois en autant de jours et avait dû refouler les mots qui étaient venus à ses lèvres. Depuis qu'elle avait pris le commandement de SG1, elle avait remarqué qu'elle commençait à prendre certaines des habitudes de son ancien supérieur… et son attitude.

Elle eut un petit sourire – comment cet homme était devenu Général quand il avait fâché tant de personnes (des personnes puissantes) était au-delà de sa compréhension ! Non pas qu'il ne le méritât pas. Au contraire. C'était un homme bien ; un meneur fort, brillant. Mais Jack O'Neill n'était pas connu pour faire le joli cœur avec les politiciens et les bureaucrates. Elle fut surprise qu'il ne soit pas devenu cinglé au Pentagone, à présent.

Depuis leurs affectations séparées, ils avaient continué une étrange sorte de flirt par téléphone et par email. Mais ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment vus depuis la petite réunion qu'ils avaient eue au O'Malley pour le transfert de Jack. Le restaurant appartenait à un nouveau gérant et la liste de persona non grata était partie avec l'ancien.

Après plus de quatre années, ils pouvaient enfin avoir un vrai bon steak dans Springs. Jack et Daniel s'étaient jetés sur leurs steaks comme des loups affamés, tandis que Sam et Teal'c avaient été ouvertement amusés. Excepté cette unique soirée d'un grave désir insatiable de protéine, Sam ne mangeait pas beaucoup de viande rouge.

Son portable sonna et elle sursauta à la force du bruit dans le couloir silencieux. Daniel avait une fois demandé comment elle arrivait à obtenir une communication si loin sous terre. Elle avait simplement souri et il avait tout de suite décidé qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment le savoir. Elle le tira de sa poche et vit le numéro du portable du Général. « Monsieur ; bonjour, » le salua-t-elle.

« Salut, Carter ! » répondit-il joyeusement. Drôle comme il semblait beaucoup plus heureux au Pentagone que durant la dernière année qu'il avait passé au SGC. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites? »

Elle ouvrit la porte de son labo et s'assit devant son ordinateur portable, faisant apparaître les schémas des moteurs de l'hyperpropulsion du Dédale. « Voulez-vous vraiment le savoir, monsieur, ou est-ce que vous demandez ça parce que vous vous ennuyez ? » interrogea-t-elle.

« Comment faites-vous ça ? » dit-il.

« Faire quoi ? » Elle ne savait pas s'il croyait ses propres prétentions de stupidité, mais il avait un doctorat pour troubler Samantha Carter.

« Réussir à être polie et irrespectueuse en même temps. »

Elle gloussa. « C'est un don, monsieur, » offrit-elle comme réponse. « Alors… ? » insista-t-elle.

« Ah. » Un court silence. « Euh… Je viens en ville dans deux jours pour rencontrer Hank. Vous… euh… voulez qu'on sorte ensemble ? »

Elle fut surprise par cela. Pourquoi, à vrai dire, elle ne le savait pas. Après tout le flirt… Le flirt était sympa – c'était amusant – mais ils avaient fait cela quand ils étaient supérieur et second. Avant tout le désastre du Zatarc. Etait-ce tout ce que c'était ? Elle avait fait de son mieux pour tourner la page, et lui aussi, pourtant ils se retrouvaient attirés l'un par l'autre. Etait-il une ceinture de sécurité, comme cette hallucination l'avait suggéré ?

Pourtant, elle savourait tellement ce flirt que quand l'Agent Barrett lui avait demandé si elle était à nouveau célibataire, elle avait simplement dit « Pas vraiment », espérant qu'il ne la harcèlerait pas pour des détails.

Il était temps de le découvrir. « J'aimerais beaucoup ça, monsieur, » dit-elle. « Vous voulez le dire à Daniel et à Teal'c, ou dois-je le faire ? »

« Euh… » Un silence plus long cette fois. « Je… euh… Oh, pour l'amour du ciel ! Sam ; je veux vous voir, juste vous, cette fois – sans vouloir offenser Daniel et T. »

« Ah, » répondit-elle d'un monosyllabe que Jack O'Neill n'aurait pas renié. Combien exactement de ses mauvaises habitudes avait-elle récupéré ? Puis elle se donna une claque mentale. « J'adorerais ça, m… euh, Jack, » dit-elle.

« Super, » dit-il, paraissant soulagé. « Je passerai par votre labo pour vous récupérer vers 1600 après demain. D'accord ? »

« Pas de problème, » répondit-elle.

« Eh bien… je ferais mieux d'y aller. Réunion avec les têtes d'œuf de la zone 51 dans dix minutes, » dit-il. Elle pouvait presque le voir rouler des yeux. « L'endroit n'est plus le même depuis que vous en êtes partie, Carter – ces types vous regrettent pour sûr. »

« Je les regrette aussi, » dit-elle, « mais je suis heureuse d'être de retour ici. Alors… Amusez-vous avec les 'têtes d'œuf' et je vous verrai dans deux jours. »

« D'accord. Au revoir, Sam. »

« Au revoir, Jack. »

Et Samantha Carter retourna à son travail, inconsciente du sourire niais qu'offraient ses lèvres.

---

**Partie 2**

« Alors, Carter…, » dit le Général. Il la regardait par-dessus la tasse de café géante qu'il tenait.

« Mon Général ? » dit-elle, en sirotant son propre café. _Mmmm, divin_. Vous n'avez tout simplement pas de café comme ça à la base. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas aussi accro que Daniel, elle pouvait apprécier une bonne tasse de café autant que n'importe qui.

Elle et le Général étaient dans le café depuis environ une heure maintenant, discutant de manière décontractée de tout et de rien. C'était surprenant de voir combien ils pouvaient facilement discuter comme des personnes normales, considérant combien ils avaient dansé l'un autour de l'autre.

Il sortit un morceau de papier écorné. « Je veux des exemples. »

« Monsieur ? »

« Cette liste que vous avez faite sur mes… qualités, » dit-il, et elle devint rose. « Je veux des exemples. »

Elle aurait pu le tuer là tout de suite. Ca vaudrait la peine de risquer la cour martiale. Elle se rappelait avoir écrit cette liste durant ce briefing ennuyeux, mais ne pouvait se rappeler exactement ce qu'elle avait écrit. « Disons simplement que nous l'avons fait, monsieur, » murmura-t-elle.

Il rit à voix basse. « Je suis plus gradé que vous, Carter, » remarqua-t-il. Il tapota le papier. « Alors… des exemples. Tout de suite. »

Elle pouvait le faire. Elle le ferait. Ensuite, elle achèterait un fusil. Puis elle le flinguerait, à mort. « Bien, » grommela-t-elle. « Donnez-moi la liste, » dit-elle.

Il la tendit par-dessus la table et elle le froissa promptement et le fourra dans le pot de café.

« A-ah ! Carter ; vous pensiez que je n'en ferais pas de copie ? » Il fit une sorte de tsst-tsst. « Je ne suis peut-être pas le meilleur avec les technologies, mais même moi je sais comment faire fonctionner un photocopieur. »

Oh, oui. Un Major Général mort. Tué par une Lieutenant Colonel blonde cinglée.

Il pêcha dans sa poche et sortit une autre feuille de papier. « Carter… vous savez que je vais simplement continuer de vous casser les pieds jusqu'à ce que vous cédiez, pas vrai ? »

Ses yeux se fermèrent. Elle savait.

Il eut un grand sourire – un grand sourire ouvert, ressemblant beaucoup à celui qu'il affichait quand elle avait été fourrée dans cette robe bleue et blanche des Shavadai. Leavenworth(1) ne serait pas si mal, décida-t-elle. Solitaire, propre, dur labeur, pas d'agaçant général deux étoiles.

Il donna un petit coup de son doigt sur la feuille puis s'éclaircit la gorge avec ostentation. « Ergoteur. »

« Vous et Daniel, » répondit-elle immédiatement.

Il eut un sourire en coin. « Peux pas nier ça. »

---

« Drôle. »

Sam sourit. Elle devenait plus à l'aise avec ceci comme il parcourait la liste. Et c'était un trait de personnalité facile à discuter. « La première fois que j'ai pensé que vous étiez drôle ? Quand vous avez appelé Samuels 'Monsieur Le Verre Est A Moitié Vide'(2) lors de notre premier briefing. »

« Je le savais, » dit-il d'une voix triomphante. « J'ai pensé que vous aviez souri à ça. »

« Eh bien… vous étiez un tel con au début, » dit-elle, choisissant de ne pas ajouter qu'il avait été un con très sexy. « C'était agréable de voir que vous aviez le sens de l'humour. »

« Pareil pour vous, » répondit-il. « Et qu'est-ce que c'était que cet exposé sur les organes reproducteurs ? » Il eut un frisson. « Simplement… brrrrrr ! »

« J'étais nerveuse, monsieur, » répondit-elle, songeant qu'il donnait l'impression d'avoir 14 ans avec ce commentaire. « Et quand je suis nerveuse, je deviens défensive. »

« Je l'avais remarqué. »

---

« Aimant. » Il l'observa pensivement. « Et attention ici, Sam. J'ai ma réputation de Général cabochard à préserver. »

Ceci était un terrain plus difficile. Le Général ne gérait pas bien les discussions sur les émotions. Pourtant, il pouvait être l'un des hommes les plus tendres, généreux et doux – oui, doux.

La façon dont il serrait quelqu'un dans ses bras – si rare, pourtant si parfait. S'il avait été sincèrement mal à l'aise avec le fait de prendre quelqu'un dans ses bras, vous l'auriez senti dans ce contact. Mais les étreintes de Jack O'Neill étaient… merveilleuses. La façon dont ses bras venaient autour de vous, une main à l'arrière de votre tête, le visage enfoui dans votre cou…

Sam Carter n'avait jamais été du genre à aimer les étreintes. Après que sa mère soit morte, son père s'était plongé encore plus dans son travail, et il n'avait jamais été doué pour prendre quelqu'un dans ses bras, de toute façon. Il avait fallu qu'il fusionne avec Selmak pour qu'il soit davantage un Papa qu'un Père.

Et les relations qu'elle avait eues avaient été principalement basées sur le sexe. Excepté pour Pete. Pete était vraiment doué pour prendre quelqu'un dans ses bras, et elle avait aimé cela. Il était doué à cela, et il n'avait aucune raison de refouler son besoin de la toucher. Elle avait tenu à lui – elle avait accepté de l'épouser… Mais quand le bras du Général s'était enroulé autour d'elle dans la salle d'observation en une rare étreinte, elle avait su que le rapport sexuel le plus ardent avec Pete ne pourrait lui faire ressentir ce que ce tendre contact du Général avait éveillé.

Le Général avait beaucoup d'amour à donner, et ce n'était pas juste qu'il soit seul. Il méritait tout cela. Femme, enfants, petits-enfants dans quelques années grimpant sur lui pour écouter des histoires drôles.

Enfants…

« Les enfants, » dit-elle. Jack O'Neill et les enfants – une des plus géniales interactions à voir.

Sa bouche se releva en un demi-sourire et il leva sa tasse de café frais vers elle en un toast silencieux. « Oui ; j'adore les enfants, » dit-il.

---

« Optimiste. » Il l'observait comme s'il lui était poussé des ailes ou quelque chose comme ça. « Moi ? » Il renifla doucement dans sa tasse de café. « Rappelez-vous ; je suis le minable, cynique et vieux Général ici. »

Elle lui retourna son reniflement avec un des siens. « Oui ; vous pouvez être cynique, mais vous êtes aussi un des hommes les plus optimistes que je connaisse, » dit-elle. « La façon dont vous refusez d'abandonner les gens ; il y a toujours un plan B ; nous nous en sortons toujours. » Elle lui sourit. « La façon dont vous vous attendez toujours à ce que je tire un lapin du chapeau. »

Il lui fit un grand sourire. « Ah, allez, Carter ! Vous… » - il regarda autour de lui et baissa la voix en un faible murmure – « vous avez fait exploser un soleil, pour l'amour de Dieu ! Si vous ne voulez pas que les gens pensent que vous êtes un génie brillant et sexy, alors n'agissez pas comme si vous en étiez une. »

« Sexy ? »

« Oui, » dit-il simplement. « Surtout durant ces quelques mois où vous déambuliez dans la base en treillis et un débardeur noir. » Il roula les yeux. « Et puis d'abord, c'est quoi votre truc avec les jolis petits débardeurs ? »

Elle refusa absolument de devenir rouge, se rappelant la dernière fois qu'il s'était référé à un joli petit débardeur. « Vous savez, monsieur, » dit-elle, « J'ai toujours le débardeur gris (3). »

Il suffoqua et mit une main à son cœur. « Oh, Carter ; bien trop d'informations pour un vieil homme, » dit-il, remuant ses sourcils.

Elle éclata de rire. « Pensais bien que vous aimeriez ça, » taquina-t-elle. « Et, au fait, vous n'êtes pas un vieil homme. »

---

Ils quittèrent le café et sortirent sur le trottoir tranquille. Sam fut surprise de découvrir qu'il faisait sombre, et regarda sa montre. « Wow ; il est 2230, » dit-elle.

« Sam… Ne riez pas, » avertit soudain Jack.

« Quoi ? » dit-elle prudemment ; elle aurait pu jurer que son visage faisait mal d'avoir tant ri tous les deux au cours de la soirée.

« Je veux vous raccompagner jusqu'à chez vous. »

Elle sourit. « C'est… gentil, Jack, » dit-elle.

« Gentil ? » Il grimaça. « Laissez tomber ça ! »

« Non ; ça l'est, » dit-elle. Elle lia ses doigts avec les siens, savourant le contact de sa grande main élégante et leurs doigts rugueux, et se délectant du fait que ceci n'était plus interdit. « Et j'adorerais que vous me raccompagniez à la maison. »

« Cool. » Puis il souleva ses épaules. « Sam ; Je suis trop vieux pour tenir la main, » dit-il. Il délia leurs doigts plus glissa son bras autour de ses épaules. « Mieux, » dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Oui, » répondit Sam avec son propre sourire en coin. Elle glissa son bras sous sa veste en cuir – Jack O'Neill et les vestes en cuir ; une autre grande combinaison – et autour de sa taille comme ils marchaient le long de la rue tranquille.

---

Sam ouvrit sa porte. « Merci pour cette soirée, Jack, » dit-elle, faisant tourner la chaîne de sa clé sur son index. « Je me suis bien amusée. »

Il sourit chaleureusement. « Moi aussi. » Il déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue. « Je suis en ville pendant encore deux jours. Voulez-vous refaire ça ? »

« Oui, vous pouvez y compter ! » dit-elle.

Il eut un grand sourire. « Effrontée. » Il baissa sa tête et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. « Au fait, vous ne m'avez jamais donné d'exemple pour la dernière chose que vous aviez écrite. »

Elle cligna des yeux en le regardant, assommée par l'inattendue sensualité de la chaste caresse. « Q-quoi ? »

Ses merveilleux yeux bruns dansèrent sous la lumière du porche. « Vous le savez, Colonel, » railla-t-il.

_Salaud suffisant_. Elle saisit les revers de sa veste et le retourna pour que son dos soit contre le mur, puis glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux épais ébouriffés et l'embrassa. Il haleta et elle profita de sa surprise pour glisser sa langue dans sa bouche, goûtant le café et la menthe qu'il avait eus.

Elle ne conserva pas le contrôle pendant longtemps, cependant. Les mains de Jack glissèrent sur son dos pour la presser étroitement contre lui et caressa sa langue avec la sienne.

« Jack… attendez, » haleta-t-elle, se rappelant seulement maintenant qu'ils étaient à l'extérieur à la vue du public.

Il se recula. « Sam ? » dit-il d'une voix rauque, ses lèvres gonflées du baiser passionné.

« Pas ici, à l'extérieur, » dit-elle, saisissant sa main. « Entrons ? »

---

Sam se réveilla, se demandant pourquoi son dos avait l'impression d'être en feu, puis elle sentit un menton barbu frottant doucement sur son épaule nue alors que des lèvres douces embrassaient son cou. « Bonjour, Sam, » dit une voix rendue rugueuse par le sommeil.

Elle se retourna et l'étudia. Ses yeux gonflés de sommeil, ses lèvres enflées par les baisers, ses cheveux dressés dans toutes les directions et… nu. Le Major Général Jack O'Neill était étendu dans son lit complètement à poil. Et le Lieutenant Samantha Carter était étendue dans son lit complètement à poil.

Et voilà pour la conversation ! Non pas qu'ils avaient jamais vraiment eu besoin de discuter – ils avaient été souvent capables de communier sans parler. « Bonjour, » répondit-elle, posant une main sur sa joue et l'embrassant. « Gah. Tu as une horrible haleine le matin, » ajouta-t-elle, faisant une grimace.

« La tienne n'est pas géniale non plus, » dit-il, puis se leva du lit, n'ayant absolument aucune honte de sa nudité. Elle regarda ses fesses avec plaisir alors qu'il entrait à grands pas dans la salle de bain attenante – il était vraiment un bel homme. « Où est la brosse à dents, Sam ? » cria-t-il.

« Le petit meuble, » répondit-elle, étirant ses membres prudemment. Quelle nuit ! Elle avait agréablement mal à des endroits où elle n'avait pas eu mal depuis un moment et regrettait d'avoir manqué ses exercices pendant qu'elle était à la zone 51. Le Major Général Jack O'Neill était incroyablement en forme et énergique… _et n'oublions pas créatif_, lui rappela son esprit grivois.

« Bontés divines, » marmonna-t-elle, ressentant… les sentiments. Elle avait oublié combien cette partie du _ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de se toucher_ dans une relation pouvait être agréable.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Sam ? » dit-il, revenant dans la chambre et passant une main dans ses cheveux, tentant de lisser les mèches rebelles. Pas de chance. Les épis refusèrent fermement d'être dociles, et elle n'aurait pas voulu qu'il en soit autrement.

Elle n'était aucunement une timide vierge. Elle balança les couvertures et tapota l'espace à côté d'elle. « Reviens au lit, » ordonna-t-elle. « Nous n'avons pas encore fini. »

Il cria de joie et se laissa tomber à côté d'elle. « D'abord le dentifrice, m'dame, » ordonna-t-il en retour.

Elle salua. « A vos ordres, mon Général ! » Puis elle saisit sa tête et l'embrassa profondément, explorant cette bouche brûlante, ces douces lèvres sensibles, la langue sensuelle. « Mmmm… délicieux. »

---

_(1)__Leavenworth : Leavenworth est une ville du Kansas connue pour son pénitencier fédéral et sa prison militaire (Wikipedia). Dans le cas présent, il s'agit de la prison militaire, bien sûr._

_(2)__'Monsieur le Verre est à Moitié Vide' : c'est dans l'épisode « Les enfants des Dieux », pendant le fameux briefing. Jack remet Samuels à sa place ! En VF, Jack dit, 'Monsieur vaut mieux faire exploser tout ce qui bouge'… (et on voit effectivement Sam sourire). J'avoue que là, je préfère la VF : elle est plus drôle (pour une fois que la VF me semble mieux, il fallait que je le signale ! lol)._

_(3)Le débardeur gris est bien sûr celui qu'elle portait dans les vestiaires dans l'épisode 'La théorie de Broca' (saison 1).  
_

---

_Notes__ : je vous avais bien dit que c'était plus ship, non ? Allez, passez au dessert (euh… un gros dessert), ça s'appelle 'Turning the table'._


End file.
